pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoenn
.]] is a region in the fictional universe of Pokémon and is the setting of the ''Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire'', and Emerald games. Hoenn is based on the island of Kyūshū in Japan and lies to the southwest of Kanto and Johto in the Pokémon world. According to Pokémon legend, the Hoenn region was formed by the Legendary Land Pokémon Groudon raising the land and the Legendary Ocean Pokémon, Kyogre, expanding the sea. The Hoenn region contains its own Pokémon League, called the Hoenn League, and its own Elite Four, unlike Johto and Kanto which share their Elite Four in the video games. Routes in Hoenn are numbered from 101 to 134 and do not follow sequentially from routes in Kanto-Johto, which were numbered 1 to 46. The Advanced Generation series in the animé occur here, as protagonist Ash Ketchum and company explore this new region featuring more than 100 new Pokémon. In the anime, a Kingdom called the "Mirage Kingdom" is located between routes 111 and 112. LaRousse City, which was the setting for the animated film Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys, is in eastern Hoenn. It is the first Pokémon game to feature a desert-like environment. Cities and towns Littleroot Town is a small town with three buildings and the hometown of the protagonist's rival, who is Professor Birch's child. At the beginning of the story of the games, the protagonist moves into this town. It is based on Sasebo, Nagasaki. Professor Birch's laboratory is located here. At the beginning of the video games, the protagonist's family has just moved in (presumably from Johto). Unlike in the previous Pokémon games, the player does not receive his or her first Pokémon in the lab, but in long grass to the North, where the player has to save Professor Birch. In the first Hoenn episode of the Pokémon anime, May rides her bike to Littleroot Town to get her starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. However, Birch has left to help Ash and Pikachu. Near the end of the episode, the group returns to the lab, and May chooses Torchic as her starter. Oldale Town is the second town that the player visits. It is a minor town, and the first town that the player visits that has a Pokémart and Pokémon Center. Oldale Town features a much more prominent role in the anime. North of Oldale Town are ruins that hold a secret to ancient Pokémon. Ash and May also first meet Team Magma in Oldale Town, whom are attempting to steal the secret of the ruins. Petalburg City :"Petalburg" redirects here. It is also the name of a town in the game ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.'' is located in the southwest of Hoenn. The player first meets Wally here he catches a Ralts. The gym leader of Petalburg is Norman, who uses Normal-type Pokémon. He is the main character's father, who moved in from the Johto region with his family. His gym is divided into several rooms, each with a Trainer that uses a unique strategy, most of which correspond to items used to boost a stat temporarily (X Attack, X Accuracy, etc.). The player can only battle Norman after collecting the first four gym badges from Rustboro City, Dewford Town, Mauville City, and Lavaridge Town. In the anime, Norman is the father of May and Max. His family lives in Petalburg City. Rustboro City is north of Petalburg City and houses the first gym leader that the player can battle, Roxanne. She specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. It also includes the Devon Corporation, a large company that creates many items for trainers. In the anime, the group visits a Pokémon Contest hall that is on the outskirts of Rustboro. It is here that May is inspired to become a Pokémon Coordinator, rather than a usual trainer who collects gym badges to compete in the Pokémon League. Devon Corporation The Devon Corporation is very similar to Silph Co. from Kanto, but is the Hoenn equivalent. It is also rumoured to run the Pokémarts in Hoenn. Devon Corp. is chaired by Mr. Stone. It plays an important role in the games, allowing the player to receive certain important items and revive fossils into Pokémon. The Devon Corp. headquarters are the target for robbery by Team Aqua and Team Magma. After the player stops their crimes, Mr. Stone will ask the player to deliver a letter to his son Steven, and a Package to Captain Stern, in Slateport City. He will reward the player with his or her Pokénav. In the anime, Ash and the gang visit Devon Corp.'s headquarters in the episode "Stairway to Devon." In this episode, Mr. Stone repairs Max's Pokénav because he accidentally spilled some liquid on it. Also, Team Aqua is introduced. http://www.serebii.net/anime/epiguide/houen/293.shtml Dewford Town is the second town that features a gym. The Gym Leader is Brawly, who uses Fighting-type Pokémon. Near the Pokémon Center is Dewford Hall. Since Dewford Town is so far from the mainland, citizens are always eager to hear the latest news from newcomers. A man outside of the hall will tell the player about the current trendy phrase. If the player says that the current phrase is not the hip and trendy thing, he or she can change it. The trendy phrase affects where Feebas will appear. In the anime, Ash challenges Brawly to a battle but loses. After retraining, Ash challenges Brawly to a rematch in Brawly's Training Cave Center, where Ash prevails. Also, Dewford Island is the location of the Cave of Origin instead of Sootopolis City. Granite Cave Granite Cave is an area to the northwest of Dewford Town. In the video games, a hiker at the entrance will give the HM Flash to the player, which can be used to increase vision in the pitch-dark basement (similar to the Rock Tunnel in the Kanto region). The player must go through the cave to deliver a letter to a man named Steven Stone. It is the only place in the games where players may obtain Nosepass. Slateport City is a large city with a marketplace for Secret Base items and a ferry link to Lilycove City. Slateport City also features the Oceanic Museum, a museum that is full of items and objects recovered from the sea. In the South Eastern part of Slateport, there is a market, featuring the Energy Guru, who sells the stat-enhancing drugs (Calcium, Iron, etc.) His daughter beside him tells the player whether their Pokemon is making a good effort, and if they are, will give them a ribbon, the Effort Ribbon. This is in fact a way of telling whether that particular Pokemon has maxed out their Effort Values. Also in the market is a group of women who sell furniture for the player's Secret Base, and will only sell it if the player has the TM Secret Power, or has made a Secret Base. There are many tiny islands and fast currents around Slateport. Team Aqua or Team Magma steals a submarine from Slateport late in the game. In Ruby and Sapphire, the Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest is located here. Inside, the player can obtain the PokéBlock Case, which is required to use the Berry Blending machines in the contest halls and also to visit the Safari Zone. In Emerald, the contest hall has been replaced with a Battle Tent. The player chooses three rental Pokémon to battle with, similar to the Battle Factory. Upon defeating an opponent, the player receives the option to swap one of their rented Pokémon for one of the opponent's rented Pokémon. After defeating three trainers and two possible swaps, the player receives the prize Full Heal, which restores the status of Pokemon. Mauville City is a junction city. Roads from Mauville lead west to Verdanturf Town and Rustboro City, south to Slateport City, east to Fortree City and Lilycove City, and north to Fallarbor Town and Lavaridge Town. The Mauville City Gym Leader is Wattson, an Electric-type trainer. Mauville also houses a bicycle shop run by Rydel. He is a benevolent shop owner who will give the player a Mach Bike or Acro Bike. The Mach Bike is fast, but it can't do any tricks; the Acro Bike is much slower but can do tricks. Some areas require the use of one of the bikes. Players may exchange one bike for the other at any time. Mauville also features a Game Corner, similar to that in Celadon City, in Kanto. It features Slots, and Roulette, unlike the original Game Corners in earlier games, which only had Slots. Players can trade the coins they win for dolls and TMs. During a renovation plan several years before the games' start, Wattson created an underground complex named New Mauville. After beating Norman, players may get the Basement Key from Wattson to complete an optional sidequest. The side quest involves turning off the facility's generator, and if the player succeeds, he or she is rewarded with TM24, Thunderbolt. New Mauville is home to many Pokemon that cannot be found anywhere else, as well as rare items. Verdanturf Town is a small town with only one major landmark. In Ruby and Sapphire, the Normal Rank Contest Hall is here. In Emerald, it is replaced by a Battle Tent, a test to see how loyal your Pokémon are. The prize is a Nest Ball, obtainable only in Verdanturf. Verdanturf is also home to Wally's aunt, uncle, and cousin Wanda. After the player defeats him at Mauville City, he resides here until the player defeats Norman before reaching Victory Road. Verdanturf also has a woman who determines how much a Pokemon likes the player. Friendship is very important for certain evolutions and moves. Verdanturf Town has an entrance to Rusturf Tunnel, linking it to Rustboro City. Fallarbor Town lies north of Mt. Chimney. Most of its inhabitants work in agriculture; the soil is very fertile because of its high content of volcanic ash. In Ruby and Sapphire, the town is home to the Super Rank Pokémon Contest hall. In Emerald, it is replaced by a Battle Tent. A Fossil Maniac lives in Fallarbor. In Emerald, after the player defeats the Elite Four, an entrance to the Desert Underpass is inside his house. It stretches under the town and to the desert. The area houses wild Pokémon and the second fossil from the desert. Professor Cosmo also lives here, after he was ambushed by Team Magma/Aqua, who stole a Meteorite he was studying in Meteorite Falls. He gives the player a TM if it is returned to him. Lavaridge Town is located at the foothills of Mt. Chimney. The Lavaridge Pokémon Center is connected to a hot spring, which is what Lavaridge Town is famous for all over the Hoenn region. An old lady in front of the hot springs will give the player a Pokémon egg, which hatches into Wynaut. The Gym Leader of Lavaridge is Flannery, who uses Fire-types. Located north of the town is Mt. Chimney. Team Aqua (Sapphire) or Team Magma (Ruby, Emerald) steals a meteorite in an attempt to control the volcano; Magma wants to expand the land (by making it erupt), while Aqua wishes to cool it down so it fills up with water. In either case, once the player defeats the team leader, the respective team leaves the location. Fortree City is a city built atop the trees (everything except the Pokémon Center, the Poké Mart and the Gym), giving it its name. The Gym Leader is Winona, who uses Flying-type Pokémon. Invisible Kecleon are found near here. West of the city is the Weather Institute. Although it is not technically part of the city, it is still a critical element of the game's plot. Here, scientists have invented the weather-controlling Pokémon, Castform. When Team Magma (Ruby) or Team Aqua (Sapphire, Emerald) invade the facility, the player must fight them off. In Emerald, the Weather Institute will also tell the player of weather disturbances, such as an unusual amount of rain or sunshine, which is where Kyogre and Groudon are. Lilycove City is a port city in northeast Hoenn. It houses a huge department store, an art museum, and a contest hall. In Ruby and Sapphire, it is the Master Rank Hall, and in Emerald, all Pokémon Contests are located here. The S.S. Tidal, which was built in Slateport City, operates a ferry service between Lilycove City, Slateport City, and the Battle Tower (Battle Frontier in Emerald). This port can also ship players to special, event-only locations such as Southern Island and Birth Island. Mossdeep City is an island city in the northeast of Hoenn. It is based on Tanegashima, Japan. The Gym Leaders are the twins Tate and Liza, who specialize in Psychic-types. In Pokémon Emerald, after beating Tate & Liza at the gym, Team Magma will invade the Mossdeep Space Center in an attempt to get rocket fuel. In the final battle, the player will team up with Steven to battle against Maxie, Team Magma's leader, and his subordinate, Admin Tabitha. You can obtain the sun stone in the space center. Shoal Cave is located north of Mossdeep City. Its most notable feature is the changing tides, which vary by the time of the day. Sootopolis City is a city built in the cone of an extinct volcano. It is based on Santorini, Greece. The player enters the city for the first time from underwater. The last Gym is located here, as well as the Cave of Origin. If the player follows the plot, his or her first visit to Sootopolis City is during the time the weather in Hoenn has been disrupted by Groudon (Ruby and Emerald) or Kyogre (Sapphire and Emerald), though players can head to Sootopolis City at an earlier time as long as they have received the Dive HM and Mossdeep Gym badge. Cave of Origin The Cave of Origin is located at the north end of Sootopolis City. It is guarded by Wallace/Juan of Sootopolis Gym and is said to be a cave where life begins. Its opposite landmark is Mt. Pyre, said to be the place where life ends. Residents of Sootopolis are not permitted to enter the Cave of Origin. The contents of the cave are different in each game: In Ruby and Sapphire, the player finds Groudon or Kyogre, respectively, and must defeat or capture it to proceed. In Emerald, Wallace is inside the Cave of Origin and knows how to stop the scuffle between Kyogre and Groudon. After performing the necessary steps to quell the ancient Pokémon, players can enter the Gym and battle Wallace (Ruby and Sapphire) or his mentor Juan (Emerald). Both use Water-type Pokémon. In the anime, Juan is the last Gym Leader that Ash battles. In a two-episode battle, Ash earns the Rain Badge. Pacifidlog Town is an isolated settlement in the south of Hoenn. The entire town is said to have been built on top of a colony of Corsola. The town uses wooden planks to connect the buildings together, and as such, the player can neither run nor use his or her bicycle here. Although the town itself contains little of interest, it is in close proximity to the Sealed Chamber, Mirage Island, and Sky Pillar. Paciflidlog Town is very different in the anime. It is a much larger island town, and it also contains a contest hall, where May competes to get her fifth ribbon. Sealed Chamber The Sealed Chamber is an underwater cave west of Pacifidlog Town. Inside, it holds a series of puzzles and directions that must be followed in order to unlock the caves that hold the three legendary Pokémon Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. Mirage Island Mirage Island, to the east of Pacifidlog, only appears when the ID number on one of the player's Pokémon matches the randomly generated number of Mirage Island, which changes every day. Players usually go through the whole game without seeing this mysterious island. Mirage Island contains the only wild Wynaut (though players can obtain it in other ways like from an egg from Lavaridge) as well as the only Liechi Berry http://serebii.net/pokemon_advance/illusion.shtml in the game. Sky Pillar Sky Pillar is an abandoned tower to the northeast of Pacifidlog Town that is home to very strong Pokémon. Though an optional dungeon in Ruby and Sapphire, it plays a major role in Emerald; the player needs to go to Sky Pillar to summon Rayquaza to solve the fight between Kyogre and Groudon in Sootopolis City. When the player reaches the top of Sky Pillar (in Emerald, the second visit), Rayquaza can be fought and captured. Ever Grande City consists of two parts: the area before Victory Road, which has a Pokémon Center, and the area after it, which contains the Hoenn Pokémon League building. The Hoenn Pokémon League is home to the best trainers in Hoenn. Like with previous regions, the player can heal his or her Pokémon, buy items, and challenge the Elite Four. Each member of the Elite Four also specializes in a single type: Sidney uses Dark-types; Phoebe, Ghost-types; Glacia, Ice-types; and Drake, Dragon-types. The Champion is either Steven Stone (Ruby, Sapphire), who uses Steel-types, or Wallace (Emerald), who again, uses Water-types. Other locations Petalburg Woods The Petalburg Woods are an area north of Petalburg City. In the video games, the player enters the Woods, he or she sees a member of Team Aqua or Team Magma attempting to steal some research papers from a man. When the player rescues the man, he will give him or her a Great Ball as a reward. Rusturf Tunnel Rusturf Tunnel is a tunnel between Rustboro City and Verdanturf Town. Its name is a portamanteau of the first and last parts of the two cities that the tunnel joins. In the video games, construction has stopped because of concerns over disturbing the Whismur in the cave. Once the player has the HM Rock Smash, he or she can break a rock to open the tunnel up and get the HM Strength. Meteor Falls Meteor Falls is a waterfall-filled cave located near Fallarbor Town. Lunatone in Sapphire and Solrock in Ruby and Emerald can only be found here. Though players will initially have to pass through the area early on in the games to save Prof. Cosmo from Team Aqua or Team Magma, the majority of the area is not accessible to players until late in the game, when the HM Waterfall is available. Of interest to trainers is the rare Dragon Pokémon Bagon, which is only found deep inside the caves. Additionally, in Emerald, the player may challenge Steven Stone after defeating the Elite Four. Mt. Pyre Mt. Pyre is a Pokémon graveyard, similar to the Pokemon Tower of Kanto. It consists of two areas: the inside, a "cave" filled with Pokemon trainers that functions as a graveyard, and the outer mountain, which can be reached by exiting from inside. Mt. Pyre is considered the counterpart of the Cave of Origin (the cave where life begins), as Mt. Pyre is "the place where life ends." Atop the mountain are an old couple who guard two orbs, the Red Orb and Blue Orb. They are the grandparents of Phoebe of the Elite Four. Mt. Pyre plays a major role in the video games. In Ruby players have to battle with Team Magma members as they steal the Blue Orb to control Groudon, while in Sapphire and Emerald, the player is forced to battle Team Aqua members who are trying to steal the Red Orb to control Kyogre. In Emerald, after Groudon and Kyogre disappear at Sootopolis City, Team Magma leader Maxie and Team Aqua leader Archie return both orbs to their respective perches at the summit of Mt. Pyre, providing closure to the game's main plot. Victory Road is a large cave that leads to the Pokémon League. It holds many trainers aspiring to reach the Pokémon League. During some point in Victory Road, a boy named Wally will catch up to the player and battle. The player originally mentored Wally at the beginning of the game, and Wally has matured into a strong opponent. You can only get there if you have waterfall. Battle Tower/Battle Frontier In [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]], the is located on a small island. Its motto is "Win it all and be the best, Trainers!" To access the facility, the player must first defeat the Elite Four, then receive the S.S. Tidal Ticket from the protagonist's father, Norman. After journeying on the newly completed ship, the player will gain the option to visit the Battle Tower. Several prizes are awarded in the Battle Tower. Aside from the prizes from the original tower, players may also be awarded several hold items which were introduced in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Upon reaching their fiftieth and hundredth victories, players will be awarded shields which can be used to decorate their secret bases. The Battle Tower rules in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire are primarily the same as the Pokémon Emerald Battle Tower, with a few other Pokémon, such as Kyogre and Groudon, added to the list of Pokémon forbidden in the Battle Tower. In Pokémon Emerald, the Battle Tower is located in the Battle Frontier, and is also accessed after defeating the Elite Four. The Battle Tower's system has been dramatically changed since Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. There are four modes of battle, including Single Battle, Double Battle, Multi Battle, and Link Battle with another player. Prizes are replaced with Battle Points (BP). Defeating the Frontier Brain will reward the player with an influx of BP. Of the prizes, the shields remain, and other prizes can be purchased for BP elsewhere in the Battle Frontier. Southern Island Southern Island is a place in the Hoenn region, the setting of the third generation of Pokémon It can only be unlocked using the Eon Ticket, which can only be obtained in the game from a special event, or by mixing records with someone who has the Ticket. Southern Island is located, as the name suggests, in the south of the region, just west of the Battle Frontier. One cannot Surf to get to the island; instead, they must board the ferry at Lilycove City with an Eon Ticket to get there. The island only exists to enable the player to get both Latias and Latios. Once you have successfully defeated the Pokemon league, a newsflash will appear on TV saying that a certain color Pokemon was seen in Hoenn. The character's mother will ask if it was red or blue. If you answer red, you find Latias in the wild, and Latios at Southern Island. If you answer blue, Latios appears in the wild and Latias at Southern Island. Category:Geography